Son of the god of tricks (rewrite)
by Son of the trickster god
Summary: What if Loki met Darcy before Thor. What if they were in love and had a son. But that son would be in danger on Asgard so they let their son be adopted by Loki's friends from the british wizarding world ,the Potters. His name is Harry Lokison to his parents but to the wizarding world he is know as the boy who lived Harry Potter. (my laptop crashed so sorry I didn't update sooner)


**Hello people of FFN today I update the first chapter of SOTGOT ( son of the god of tricks) rewrite. As I said it will have more basis that the first version and won't be hurried. Now let get started shall we.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and marvel respectfully.**

Hogwarts (great hall)

It was quiet in the great hall this morning. I sat next to Ron and Hermione while picking my lunch together. Hermione was scolding at Ron because he hadn't made his DADA homework.

" I seriously thought that you would atleast try to make it Ron this is importent" Hermione told him

" and you Harry have you finished it yet ?" she asked Me. I nodded 'yes' as reply

Hermione wanted to say more but the sudenly a bright Green light flashed throughout the great hall. But as fast as it came it vanished again leaving a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a gold/green armor and was holding a golden scepter with a blue crystal at the end. He stood up and looked around as if he was seeking someone. Then a first year Gryfindor stood up

" w-who are you?" He said. The man looked at him and chuckled

" of course where are my manners I'm Prince Loki of Asgard and I'm here to retrieve my son." He said loud enough so everyone could hear him.

As he said that I got a feeling that I wasn't going to like this very much. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

" and who might this son of yours be" he asked 'Loki'

" oh don't play dumb with me headmaster we both know who it is" he said before turning to me

" Harry Lokison" he said before turning back to Dumbledore " or as you would call him Harry Potter."

As he said that the whole hall started to whisper and talk. Then I stood up and yelled

" what do you mean I'm your son my parents are dead!"

" Harry please let me explain I know it sound strange but.."

"All my life, I've had to live with relatives that hate me, that told me that my parents were drunkards and died in a car crash and didn't care about me. I come here, and people tell me that they sacrificed my life for me. They were still dead. And you're just going to waltz in, and tell me that you're my father, so the relatives that I had to stay with," I momentarily glared at Dumbledore," aren't even related?" I finished.

Loki frowned, turning to Dumbledore.

" you let him stay with the Dursley's." He said angry

" t-the b-blood ward." he began nervous before being interupted by Loki

" were non-existent we shall talk about this later." He said frustrated

then he turned to me and said to come with him and Proffesor Dumbledore to the Headmasters office. So Hermione Ron ( who wouldn't leave ) and I followed both men to Proffesor Dumbledore's office.

(Headmasters office)

as all of us sat down in some comfey chairs Loki began to explain.

" Around fourteen Years ago I visited Midgard Earth as you would call it quite often, one I met a woman her name was Darcy Lewis and she was beautifull." He smiled at the memory before he went futher. " I have to say it was love at fist sight so after a few weeks we started dating and then we secretly wed. The only persons who know about this are Odin and Frigga. And after a couple of months Darcy was pregnant with a baby that baby would be you Harry." He looked at me. " but Odin foresaw great danger for you on Asgard so we needed to protect you so we let two friends of mine from the british wizarding world adopt you. Those friends were Lily and James Potter and as prepareation I casted a powerfull spell on you so you would be hidden from you enemies but also from us which is a risk we were willing to take but when iI heard of the famous Harry potter 'the boy who lived' I began to get suspicous and investegate the mater that's how I discovered that Lily and James were dead And you were the only survivor of that attack. He said sadly

After getting al that info I began to prosses it and after a while of logical thinking I got the feeling that he spoke the truth.

" I think I believe you." I told him to which both Ron and Hermione were surprized.

" Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked me.

" Yes I don't know why but I feel like he's telling the truth." I replied

" I know It's a lot to take in but I think that after a while you'll get used to being a demigod." Loki said with sympathy

He looked at Proffesor Dumbledore who told us that we should go to our lessons and that he and Loki had somethings to discuss.

( gryfindore common room later that day)

after all the lessons were done for today we had settled in the comfy chairs in the common room.

" so this is what I would call the strangest day of my life." I said.

" Harry mate we have been trough a lot together but this is the tip of the iceberg but atleast this is something good ain't it ." Ron said.

" This means that my parents are alive so yes indeed this is good no wait this is fantastic and this also means I don't have to live with those awfull Dursley's anymore." I said Happy

" Indeed son you shall never have to go back to those small minded idiots again." Loki said. As he stepped out of the shadows.

" how did you do that?" Hermione asked in amazement.

" I can teleport but to get back on subject you shall be staying at the Avengers Tower in New York from now on." Loki said

I didn't know how to reply to that I mean I have heard of the Avengers tower and the group who lived there but that's all. Then another question cameup in my head.

" uh-dad with me being a demigod do I also have other abilities than magic?" I asked unceartain.

" yes you can also make illusions and you are if I'm correct a little stronger and faster that the average human And some other things. " he awnsered.

then he looked at the clock and told us that he needed to go. After he left I decided that I should get to bed I was tired and I mean really tired because after I laid on my back it didn't take that long before I welcomed the blackness that was sleep.

so what do you all think of it. As you might have seen there are a few changes. And I have a question to all of you people. What is a good name for a Half god Half angel? Since I can't think of anything else then Demi-angel and that isn't a really good name I think. So I would like to know if some of you might know a good Name for someone like that. And the one who csn come up with the best name will get a chapter dedicated to them. Untill next time


End file.
